world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110914-MeouetMiloko
TC: Have I reached Miloko? TT: umm, yes? TC: I am Meoueṭ. Seer of Rage. I have been informed you are also bound ṭo ṭhe aspecṭ of Rage. TT: you are one of the e-experienced p-players, c-correct? TC: Iṭ depends how you define experienced. Buṭ yes, I am from ṭhe previous session. According ṭo ṭhe game and ṭhe robes I wear, I have masṭered ṭhe aspecṭ. TC: I was ṭold you have some concerns abouṭ your role in ṭhis game? TT: y-yeah? I h-have s-some a-apprehnsions r-regarding w-what the g-game s-seems to e-expect me to do? TC: Can I ask whaṭ you believe ṭhe game wanṭs you ṭo do? TT: s-something r-relating to f-feelings and a-anger, m-maybe h-helpful, m-maybe h-hurtful? I d-don't k-know and t-that's w-what s-scares me? TC: Iṭ's up ṭo you ṭo know how ṭo use iṭ. And jusṭ because iṭ may be negaṭive aṭ ṭimes, doesn'ṭ mean ṭhaṭ you can'ṭ use iṭ. Jusṭ noṭ in ṭhe mosṭ sṭraighṭforward way. TC: Iṭ is also useful for mosṭ sṭrong emoṭions. Rage is a secondary emoṭion. Iṭ can occur in anyone in ṭhe righṭ circumsṭances. Would you like ṭo learn a useful ṭrick? TT: yes? TC: When you are around someone who has a filled quadranṭ, buṭ who is noṭ near ṭhe person(s) who fill iṭ, see if you can'ṭ sense a small biṭ connecṭing ṭhem. I am noṭ sure whaṭ Maids can do, buṭ if iṭ is anyṭhing like ṭhe namesake, you are a servanṭ of Rage, and should be able ṭo ṭell where iṭ is aṭ all ṭimes. Iṭ is your duṭy, yes? TC: Iṭ's more of a "ṭrace" sorṭ of ṭhing. TC: And one of ṭhe firsṭ ṭhings I learned. TT: l-like a s-scent t-trail, but w-with f-feelings? TC: Yes. TT: t-that s-sounds u-useful and not l-likely to h-hurt p-people? t-thanks? TC: Noṭ a problem. Were ṭhere any oṭher ṭhings you wished ṭo discuss? TT: yes? r-rage d-doesn't e-exactly i-imply c-control? is t-there a t-threat of b-being 's-swept up', so to s-speak? TC: I've long suspecṭed ṭhere are risks of... ouṭbursṭs... so ṭo speak. I know ṭhey are difficulṭ ṭo noṭice in yourself, buṭ if iṭ's someṭhing you are concerned abouṭ, I can waṭch for you. I am a Seer afṭer all. TC: Ṭhough iṭ will be up ṭo you ṭo ṭake ṭhe warning for whaṭ iṭ is. TT: g-great, for a 's-servant' of r-rage, s-sounds l-like the t-type to be m-more r-readily a-afflicted by o-outbursts? TC: Have you a moirail? TT: yes, my s-sister? TC: Keep her close, ṭhen. TT: t-that is not a p-problem? I t-tend to s-stick c-close to her a-anyways? TC: Iṭ's noṭ so much afflicṭion. You would be doing ṭhe bidding of Rage, I suspecṭ. Were your group of ṭeammaṭes ṭo fall inṭo silenṭ disagreemenṭ, you will feel iṭ ṭhe mosṭ. I believe. TC: Someṭimes, iṭ will be good ṭo break ṭhaṭ silence. TC: Someṭimes, iṭ will noṭ... TT: it c-can't be e-easy, can it? TC: Noṭhing in ṭhis game is easy. I would say iṭ's harder ṭo do iṭ alone, ṭhough. If you can make and keep friends, ṭreasure ṭhose bonds. Puṭ ṭhe exṭra upkeep inṭo ṭhem. We've losṭ many a ṭeammaṭe due ṭo peṭṭy ṭhings. TT: I'm s-sorry if I d-dredged up any bad m-memories? TC: Noṭ aṭ all... TC: If I'm honesṭ, ṭhere is a biṭ of emoṭional disconnecṭ beṭween myself and my ṭeammaṭes. TC: I am cauṭioning you so ṭhaṭ you won'ṭ end up in ṭhe same posiṭion. TT: yes, S-Sami s-said t-there was a f-falling out b-between you two? TC: Yes. Ṭhough I would call iṭ less of a falling ouṭ and more of a failure ṭo launch. TT: she t-talked to me a-about w-wanting to try a-again b-between you two, but I a-assume s-since you k-knew who I was t-that she has a-already t-talked to you? TC: Yes. TC: I believe... perhaps leṭṭing all ṭhe rage you collecṭ ouṭ all aṭ once helps aṭ ṭimes. I've been... conṭrolling cerṭain... frusṭaṭions and releasing iṭ biṭ by biṭ. I don'ṭ believe ṭhis meṭhod is working. In facṭ, I cauṭion againsṭ iṭ. Iṭ was ṭhe mosṭ logical aṭ ṭhe sṭarṭ, buṭ iṭ was noṭ ṭhe besṭ decision in ṭhe end. TT: I h-have a-already f-felt my r-rage b-boil o-over b-before? I f-fear it may m-make me e-enemies if I do not l-learn to d-deal w-with it? TC: Perhaps ṭhere is a way ṭo heal iṭ. I will look inṭo iṭ for you. TT: I d-don't t-think it has b-become t-that bad yet? it has o-only h-happened o-once or t-twice so far? TC: Even so, iṭ's good ṭo be prepared, don'ṭ you ṭhink? TT: of c-course? I'm o-only s-saying t-that if t-there are o-other p-pressing m-matters f-feel f-free to h-handle t-those f-first? TC: Of course. TC: I will be in conṭacṭ wiṭh you shorṭly. TT: c-contact? TC: Anoṭher chaṭ? TC: Is ṭhis okay? TT: oh, yes? t-thank you for t-taking s-some t-time to h-help me? TC: Iṭ's no ṭrouble aṭ all. TC: Good Luck unṭil nexṭ ṭime. TT: I w-wish you the s-same?